Stories of the Mushroom Kingdom
by SmashSweetie
Summary: The annual Mushroom Kingdom ball is coming up. Long introduction short, Peach gets taken by Bowser, and the gang is sent to get her back. This is going to be hilarious. Style: Paragraph.
1. Prologue, The Invasion

**Prologue.**

**Peach's Journal Entry.**

Peach sat at her pink desk and began to write with her pink pen on her pretty pink stationary.

_May 24th, 2006. _

_Dear Diary, hi it's Peach. This morning was the WEIRDEST, ok I was in my bedroom scrolling through my pink dress rack, then Mario charges in and says there's an invasion. And I'm all, "wait until I find a dress!" and Mario's like, "but Bowser and his Koopa team are on their way!" and I'm all, "ugh fine, let's go." _

_Why was I looking for a dress anyway? ... I don't remember. Anyway, we both run outa my room then I stop by the kitchen to grab a bun. Anyway, so we keep on running and running until we run RIGHT into Bowser and them. So it's like, me and Mario looking up at all these dumb Koopas with machine guns. Like, what's up with that... so we turn around and run back in the castle but I don't really know why because they can just chase us. But whatever. So now we're running back down the hallway again. (But first I stop for another bun.) Anyway, so Mario says to go run in the 'secret hideout' which isn't very secret because like, it's not that secret... yeah. So we go run in the secret hideout, come to find that Falco and Luigi are in there playing checkers. IN THE FLIPPIN' SECRET HIDEOUT! It's used for hiding, and being safe. And not checkers. _

_Me and Mario just kinda run in and stop 'cause Falco's all, "king me." _

_"AGH!" Luigi throws his hands in the air, like... getting his glove germs all over my clean hideout. So we sit down and play checkers and stuff while the castles being tooken over. But nobody really cares because you know, when you get kinged, you're on a roll. So then I go peek out the secret hideout window (that I don't know why it's there because it's supposed to be 'secret') and I see the red Koopa standing guard. I went and grabbed some glass checker peices and I slipped the window open. I chucked the checker peices at him and knocked him out, since he's always standing guard there which is sort of annoying after a while 'cause you look out the window and see a Koopa butt right in your face. Stupid. _

_Anyway, after a while, Falco won the game. He spread out all the money he won on the table. "Ahah, ten... twenty, thirty... fourty, fifty. Fifty bucks!" He said all happy. _

_Luigi looked down at his penny and sighed. _

_I laughed. _

_Very hard._

_Snicker snicker._

_OKAY, so then after Bowser steals all our jewels and stuff, and dimolished pretty much the whole castle, I go back upstairs and continue picking out my dress. OH YEAH! I remember what the dress was for. The royal ball is tomorrow in the grand ballroom! _

_... Oh wait, there IS no grand ballroom! Bowser destroyed it! OH NO!_

Peach set her pen down. "Oh dear..." She got up and paced around the room. "What will I do! There's no ballroom to have the... the BALL!" She started walking faster. "Well we could always have it somewhere else..." She sat on her bed. "I could have it at Daisy's ballroom across the feild." She thought. "No, Daisy hates me for stealing her pen." She looked over at the pink pen on her desk. "We can't have it anywhere! And if there's nowhere to have the ball, then there's no ball!" She dropped her mouth open and shut her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The window broke.

"Woops." She stopped screaming and looked over at the window. "...Oh that happens _all_ the time." She walked over and picked the peices up.

"It does not." A voice said.

Peach sat up. "It does so, I think I'd know, it's my window." She tried to put the peices back together.

"Oh just let me do it."

Peach frowned. "Will you be quiet I need to fix this!"

"Get some glue." The voice said back.

"Fine fine, be right back." Peach got up. Then stood for a second. "Wait... who am I talking to?"

Nobody answered.

"Fine then don't answer me." She said angerly.

Peach opened her bedroom door, to go get some glue from the office room.

"Watch your step." The voice warned.

Peach stepped foreward then jumped back, looking down at a huge bottomless hole in the ground. She stood still, in shock. "W-what..." She looked foreward at the broken castle. There were walls chopped up, peices of roof and shingles everywhere, and there was no noise, just dust slowly rising off of the walls. Mario was seated on a peice of wood, with his hands folded. "I told you they invaded." He said.


	2. Must Save the Princess

**Chapter 1.**

"I told you they invaded." He said.

Peach looked worringly around her broken castle. "W-what... what happend anyway...?" She began to stutter, seeing the shattered glass windows and crumbled brick walls.

Mario just kept his hands folded and legs crossed. "They distroyed it." He said calmly but meaningfully. "All of it." He made it clear that he was very angry. "Which goes to show that you don't give a damn about this castle."

Peach just stood there, inbetween a door and two fractured walls. She looked up at the ceiling which had small peices falling from it. A short moment of silence went by. "Well, back to my dress!" Peach said happily. She skipped back into her room and continued searching for the perfect party dress. Mario stayed seated upon the peice of cracked wood.

Suddenly, a booming roar was heard from Peach's room, followed by an ear splitting scream. Mario sprung up and swiftly dove straight into Peach's room, nearly falling back into the hole. "Peach!" He called. He found nothing. Only a large dent in the glossy floor, and now the entire window was shattered to peices. He froze, then searched around the room for any signs of the princess. Once more, he found nothing.

Mario knew what to do. He'd call the perfessionals. Introducing, swordsman number 1, Link. Swordsman number 2, Marth; and Swordsman number 3, Roy.

"Link!" Mario called. Immediatly, Link was standing by Mario's side, ready to work.

"We have an emergency." Mario explained. "Peach has been stolen, once again by Bowser and we've got to get her back-"

"In time for the royal ball!" Marth pranced in the doorway, and stood infront of Mario. "Nobody can miss that." He said. Mario frowned, "we have to save Peach because, we have to save Peach!" He crossed his arms, showing Marth that he wasn't joking about this trip. "We have to get her back, we don't know what they're going to do to her."

Link stepped foreward. "We'll do it."

"Alright!" Roy said happily. "We're on our way."

Mario smiled. "Good." He said. "Now, head back to your place and grab your gear. Oh, and you'll need to buy some magic too, you don't know who or what you'll run into out there!"

The three swordsman nodded yes.

Link put his fist up. "We'll get that princess back and beat the hell outa' Bowser and his gang." He linked arms with Roy and Marth. "Are we ready?"

They all agreed.

"Okay, quick. Head back to your treehouse and grab your gear, because you have one big adventure ahead!" Mario demanded.

Again, they all agreed, and headed back to Link's place.

**Link's Treehouse.**

Link, Roy and Marth entered Link's house. "You heard Mario." Roy said. "We've got to gear up then head out to... wait," He paused. "Where are we going?"

Link seated himself at the kitchen table. "I heard there's a Magic Shop in Auroclift?" He flipped his map open and dragged his finger across it. "Let's see..."

"Really? Where's Auroclift?" Roy pulled a stool and sat next to Link. He leaned over his shoulder and examined the map. Marth walked over, "we need our weapons and stuff guys. Link what are you bringing?"

Link looked up from the map, keeping his finger on the spot. "I'm bringing my sword, duh."

Marth looked over at Roy.

"I might aswell bring my spear, if Link brings his sword." Roy answered.

Marth handed Link his sword, and Roy his spear.

"...What are you bringing Marth?" Roy asked, leaving Link to find out where they were going.

"Ah." Marth said. He zipped into the bathroom and ran back out. "This is my weapon." He held up his fighting tool.

Roy raised his eyebrow. "Marth, that's a toilet brush."

"I know!" Marth said excitedly. "But it's not just any toilet brush... it's magic."

Roy and Link both stared for a moment, then burst into a loud hoot of laughter. Marth stuck his hands to his hips, "don't laugh at me! It's really magic!"

"Yeah." Link said between breathes of laughter. "What magic does it do?"

"Super turbo toilet cleaner?" Roy laughed, holding his stomach.

Marth frowned. "It's magic! I'll prove it when we go to Auroclift." He stuck his toilet brush in his sword pocket and marched to the door.

Link and Roy continued laughing, then finally settled down. "Alright alright, let's be on our way before Marth get's mad..."

"What can he do, brush us to death?" Roy questioned.

Link smiled, laughing in his head. They both walked to the door.

Suddenly, "what are you guys doing?" Zelda hopped down the stairs, and up to Link. Roy stepped in, "we're going on a journey to save Peach from that rotton Bowser."

Zelda looked over at Marth. "With a toilet brush?"

Marth hid his pocket.

"Want to come along?" Link suggested. Zelda nodded yes. "Sure! Love to come!"

"What...!" Roy gasped. "A girl on a heroic adventure?" He said stubbornly. "That sure won't happen on this journey."

Link crossed his arms. "'Scuse me? It just so happens that Zelda's an amazing fighter." He complained.

Roy sighed. "Fine, fine let her come. But we're not making any stupid stops along the way." He pulled his spear out and held it by him. "This is a journey to save the princess, and nothing else."

Link and Zelda agreed.

"Alright, what weapon is the girly bringin'?" Roy asked.

Zelda held up two glowing daggers. "These good? They were my dad's fighting tools... They're stronger then you think, they can multiply and wipe out just about anything..." She explained.

Roy nodded yes. "Okay let's go, are we ready?"

The two agreed. Marth put his hand in, "let's go."

Zelda put her hand on his, "let's go!"

Link shot his hand out. "Let's go!"

The three looked at Roy.

Roy rolled his eyes and looked away. They kept standing.

Finally, Roy gave in and stuck his hand on top. "Let's go."

The four sprung their arms up in the air.

"LET'S GO!" They all yelled.


	3. Little Man Eaters

"Stop!" Peach ordered. "Put me down!" She squirmed around, being held over the shoulder by Bowser. He charged down the forest swiftly, followed by his Koopa men.

He kept a good hold of Peach, and kept running. Peach squirmed around more, "put me down! Where are you taking me!" She tried her best to pull Bowser's arm off her. "Let me go!" She screamed.

Bowser didn't answer, he just kept on going.

Peach looked back at all of the Koopas following them. She stuck her tounge out at them.

About twenty minutes went by, Peach rested her chin in her hand on Bowser's shoulder. She yawned. "Are we there yet..." she asked, not noticing she was still being carried away to Bowser's castle.

Meanwhile, the four heros were on their way through the forest, trying to get to Auroclift.

Link had his sword safely in its pouch, he lifted his arms and put them behind his head. "So when do you think we'll get there..." He sighed, staring up at the sky. Roy held the map tightly in his hands. "We're gonna have to pass three roads." He pointed back and fourth, "here, here, and here." Marth looked over, "any monsters to fight?"

Roy stopped, and looked ahead. "Not sure, but I'm definatly sensing some ware rabbits ahead..."

Zelda looked deep into the forest ahead of them. "What are ware rabbits...? Cute little bunnies?" She asked, worryless. Roy sighed, "the cute little man eating bunnies with daggers that'll slice right through you."

Zelda kept walking. "...oh." She said, very disapointed.

The four continued walking, with nothing in sight. Roy followed his map, steering his companions the right way. "So we'll go right through here... right where there's this big sign that says W.R.H." He finished.

"W.R.H?" Marth asked. "I wonder what that stands for?"

The four were just quiet, and kept walking. They're shoes crackled the leaves beneath them. But finally, they came to the sign. Link looked closer at it. "W.R.H." He tapped his chin. "What can that mean...?" Suddenly Roy slapped Link on the shoulder, and told him to shush. He pointed into the forest, at tiny red eye's looking at him.

"I think I know what the sign stands for..." He said.

Link looked over at him. "...Ware Rabbit's Hut."

Roy nodded.

Suddenly, one little rabbit hopped out of a bush. Its nose twitched a few times. It stared at Link and Roy, then looked over at Zelda and Marth. It did nothing, just sat on its two legs. Then out of nowhere, two little bunny arms flung out of the bush behind the rabbit and pulled him back in.

Zelda crossed her arms and chuckled. "It looks like they're afraid of _us_." She laughed, looking at the bunnies in the bushes.

"Oooh bunnies!" Marth squealed. He squatted down and made little click click noises. "Heeeere bunny!" He held out his hand with a piece of carrot from his bag. Immediatly, a little rabbit hopped over and took the carrot from Marth. "What a good little bunny.. yes you are, yes you are!" He pet the bunny's soft fur. Then looked up at Link, Roy and Zelda who were staring at him in disgust.

"...I'm just cool enough to play with bunnies." He explained, lifting himself off the ground. He shoo'd the little bunny away, and it hopped back into the bushes with the carrot. Link, Roy and Zelda kept staring. "Oh come _on_ let's just go!" He backed up a few steps then the four of them found themselves flying up into the air... in a net.

Link, from under Zelda, Roy and Marth just moaned. "Smoooooth..."

The four just dangled there for a few minutes. Then, three little bunnies came over and piled peices of wood under them.

Roy, who was lying ontop of Zelda, asked, "...what are they doing?"

Link, who was on the bottom of everyone, looked down. "Guys... I think..." He got inturrupted by a huge flame that burst up from the wood pile.

"AHH!" Marth squirmed around in the net. "We're gonna be cooked!"

They four of them rocked the net back and fourth, trying to dodge the flames. Marth tried his best to stand up, he hopped around ontop of Roy's back, and Zelda's arm. "Ow! Ow stop it!" Roy yelled.

"Uh, guys..." Link looked down into the flames right in his face. "Yeah I think we'd better get out of here." The flames grew higher and higher.

"How do we break the net!" Zelda hollered, trying to get up. Link squirmed around, "well I can't reach my sword!" Zelda was squished between Roy and Link. "I can't get my daggers!" She complained. Roy yelled, "Marth you're killing my back!"

"Marth!" Link shouted to him. "You gotta get us out of here! You're the one on top!"

Marth grinned, "now I can use my magic weapon!" He yanked his toiletbrush out. "Ready?"

Everybody sighed.

Zelda looked up. "Marth, push us away from the tree we're hanging from, then break the net from the top!" She yelled.

Marth gave her a thumbs up. He crawled over to the other side of the net, and pushed it away from the tree. The net swung far away from the tree, then it flew straight back and hit it.

"OW!" Everyone inside hit the tree, then rolled all ontop of eachother.

"Sorry!" Marth giggled. "I'll get it next time." He pushed the net away from the tree, then quickly held his magic toiletbrush out of it, ready to send a blast from it to knock the net down. Once again, the net swung back too quickly and hit the tree.

Everyone got jumbled together inside it again. "Oww!" Zelda yelled.

Marth sighed. "Don't worry guys, I'll get it this time!"

"You better." Link said. "I'm getting so squished down here." He looked down at the fire which was still growing larger, almost up to his face.

Marth took a deep breath, and shoved them away from the tree. They swung high in the air. Marth was ready this time, he held his trusty toiletbrush out and yelled, "...Shock Stinger!" He shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would work. The net was just about to swing back into the tree, when suddenly a big glowing yellow ball appeared from the end of his weapon and shot straight out. It hit the knot at the top of the net, and the net broke. The four flew freely out and onto the ground.

Roy rolled away from the fire.

Link stood up, then let out his arm to help Zelda up.

"Good job Marth," he said. "I didn't think it was really magic..."

"Until now." Roy laughed. "That was really brave Marth, good job."

Marth smiled.

"On with our adventure?" He asked happily.

"On with our adventure!" The other three yelled.

Link walked over and sliced one of the bunnies with his sword. "That 'auta show 'em." He said proudly. Roy stabbed another, and Zelda did too. The three continued walking out of the forest. Marth frolicked behind them, then clunked a bunny on the head with his toiletbrush and followed the others.


End file.
